With All my Heart
by Ran Hime
Summary: (Republish) Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka keputusannya untuk meninggalkan DBSK, akan memberinya penyesalan terdalam terhadap sang magnae./ "Katakan dimana Hero!"/ Paman Yoochun bilang, Kim Jaejoong adalah appaku "/ "Maafkan papa, Hero yah!"/ JaeMin Fanfiction/ Slight HoMin/ DLDR/ Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

Suara ketukan akhir dari ketua hakim terdengar menggema di telinga Jaejoong. Semua telah berakhir setelah melewati hari yang panjang, memperjuangkan kerja kerasnya yang selama ini diperas oleh management tempat ia bernaung di dunia hiburan. Akhirnya ia bisa bebas setelah 13 tahun ia melangkah bersama SME.

Jaejoong mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya, ketika satu persatu teman-teman satu management-nya memberikan selamat atas gugatan yang dimenangkan olehnya. Ia tersenyum ketika dua dongsaengnya tertawa bahagia atas lepasnya mereka dari SME.

Namun senyum Jaejoong sirna ketika melihat sang magnae yang memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk ia mengerti. Nampak kekecewaan yang mendalam di sorot mata Shim Changmin. Salahkah keputusannya? Ia hanya meninggalkan SME bukan DBSK. Ia tetaplah Hero Jaejoong, Hyung yang akan selalu mencintai sang Magnae DBSK.

"Selamat, Jae!" seru Yunho sambil memeluk mantan anggota DBSK tersebut, "Kuharap kita tetap bersahabat seperti dulu."

"Tentu, Yun! Kita sahabat selamanya." lirihnya lalu membalas pelukan sang Leader.

.

.

.

JaeMin Fanfiction

Present

With All My Heart © Ran Hime

DBSK Themselves

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

6 Tahun kemudian

Nampak terdengar gelak tawa di depan mall terbesar di seoul tersebut. Beberapa wartawan mengambil foto anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang kini ada di gendongan shim changmin. Setelah wawancara dengan bocah yang mengaku sebagai putra magnae DBSK tersebut, para wartawan kembali menanyai Changmin.

"Kami berfikir jika Shim Youngwoong lebih mirip Jaejoong, ketimbang anda," ujar salah satu wartawan tersebut.

Changmin tertawa lepas sembari melirik Yunho yang berada di sampingnya. Sungguh lucu, jika putranya dikatakan terlihat mirip Jaejoong daripada dirinya.

"Dan kami berfikir jika ini terlihat seperti cerita yang fans anda buat."

"Aku dan Jae hyung menikah lalu punya anak?" Changmin tertawa lagi, "Oh ayolah! Ini bukan fanfic. Lagi pula Yunho hyung yang lebih sering dipasangkan dengan Jaejoong hyung," lanjut Changmin membuat Yunho mendelik, "Dia putraku dan ibunya sudah meninggal." Tambah Changmin sembari tersenyum.

Dan wawancara itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa jam kemudian.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Jaejoong menutup matanya setelah mematikan televisi di depannya. Munculnya bocah lima tahun yang mirip dengannya, menjadi berita heboh akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan kepulangannya dari wamil beberapa hari yang lalu, disambut hangat oleh wartawan dengan pertanyaan tentang siapa Shim Youngwoong sebenarnya. Tentu saja ia tak mengerti tentang kalimat itu. Demi Tuhan! Ia baru menginjakkan kakinya di seoul dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Siapa shim Youngwoong? Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu bocah tersebut. Lagi pula kapan magnae DBSK tersebut menikah? 6 tahun yang lalu? 5 tahun yang lalu? Jikapun Changmin menikah, lantas kenapa ia tidak diundang dalam acara tersebut.

Jaejoong membuka mata perlahan. Ia mengambil tablet di atas meja di depannya, lalu memandangi foto duo DBSK dan seorang bocah laki-laki yang terpajang di sebuah artikel. Bocah itu memang mirip dengannya ketika awal debut bersama DBSK. Wajahnya, senyumnya, rambutnya, bahkan matanya. Ia tersenyum, sedikit teringat dengan lima bocah yang dulu pernah dijuluki DBSK mini dalam sebuah acara.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas, berpikir tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setelah ia meninggalkan DBSK. Shim Youngwoung! Ia harus mencari tahu tentang bocah itu, dan Shim Changmin berhutang penjelasan akan hal itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...


	2. Chapter 2

"Hero, istirahat dulu, ne!" seru Changmin sembari menyelimuti putranya. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Hero dengan lembut.

"Papa akan menemani Hero sampai tertidur, kan?"

"Tentu!" Changmin membalas senyuman bocah yang mulai menutup matanya perlahan.

"_Saranghae_, Papa!"

"_Nado saranghae_, Hero!" balas Changmin lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening putranya ia. Berharap bocah itu takkan meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

JaeMin Fanfiction

Present

With All My Heart © Ran Hime

DBSK Themselves

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc

Ini hanyalah fanfiksi.

Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita.

Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata.

Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

_Above us is just one sky_

_People living under the same roof_

_The birds flap in the dawning sky_

_Singing about the eternal hope_

.

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika ia baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Lagu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan menemukan dua orang tengah bernyanyi dan berjoget di sebuah tv lcd yang terletak di ujung cafe. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat gerakan dari mereka. Ternyata sudah lama ia tidak lagi bisa sepanggung dengan mereka. Semenjak ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea dan menetap di Jepang.

Jaejoong kembali melangkah. Bukankah ia telah berdamai dengan managemen lamanya? Hingga tidak menutup kemungkinan, ia akan bisa kembali sepanggung dengan TVXQ. Jaejoong berhenti lalu tersenyum kepada dua orang yang sedang duduk menatapnya.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanyanya lalu menarik kursi dan duduk.

Junsu menunduk lalu kembali menatap _hyung_-nya.

"Ada apa hyung menyuruh kami ke sini?"

Yoochun meneguk minumannya.

"Shim Youngwong!" seru Jaejoong ambigu.

Tiba-tiba Yoochun mengeratkan genggaman di gelasnya. Ia melirik Junsu lalu kembali menatap wajah pucat di depannya.

"Apa yang _hyung_ maksud?"

"Kalian pasti tahu tentang ibu bocah itu, bukan?"

Yoochun berdiri dari kursi setelah meletakkan gelasnya. "Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak berhak memberitahumu," ujarnya dingin lalu meninggalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertegun tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Yoochun sedingin itu. Satu setengah tahun tidak bertemu, kenapa dia serasa berubah.

"_Hyung_!"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Junsu meminta jawaban. Namun Junsu menggeleng.

"Maaf, _hyung_! Aku tidak berhak atas itu. Sebaiknya _hyung_ tanyakan saja kepada Yunho _hyung_." katanya lalu berdiri, "Aku harus pergi. Junho membutuhkanku," lanjutnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semua serasa berubah setelah ia pulang dari wamil. Siapa Shim Youngwong? Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan menggumamkan nama Yunho.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Changmin berjalan memasuki gedung SME. Setelah Hero tertidur, ia mendapatkan telephon dari Presdir SME, agar ia datang ke kantor. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa di hari libur, ia masih disuruh ke kantor. Harusnya Presdir Lee tahu, ia juga butuh waktu untuk Hero.

Changmin membuka pintu di depannya setelah mendengar instruksi dari dalam. Ia berjalan perlahan lalu duduk di kursi di depan meja Presdir SME itu. Ia terdiam menunggu Presdir Lee berbicara.

Brakk...

Changmin terkejut ketika sebuah kertas melayang di wajahnya. Ia baru datang, namun sudah disuguhi wajah murka atasannya.

"Apa-apaan semua itu, heh?" bentak pria bermarga Lee itu penuh amarah, setelah melempar koran yang memuat foto TVXQ bersama seorang bocah laki-laki.

"Hero butuh liburan."

"Hero?" beo Presdir Lee, "sudah kubilang jangan membuat skandal. Itu bisa merugikan TVXQ."

Changmin hanya diam. Dari awal pria di depannya memang menolak kehadiran Hero. Bukan hanya karena nama Hero, namun juga karena fisik bocah itu semakin mirip dengan mantan artisnya.

"Dari awal sudah kubilang, berikan saja bocah itu kepada Ayahnya. Tapi kau menolak dan malah merawatnya."

"Tapi dia putraku, Presdir. Aku Papanya!" Changmin sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Anak haram Kim Jaejoong kau sebut putramu, heh! Harusnya kau bilang dari awal kalau bocah itu anak Kim Jaejoong. Dan kau tidak perlu merawatnya."

"Presdir!"

Presdir Lee berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Changmin. Ia meraih dagu Changmin dan mencengkeramnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Max! Aku tidak suka orang-orang tahu kau berjalan dengan bocah itu." peringatnya lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Changmin meringis. Pasti cengkeraman itu membekas. Ia berdiri lalu membungkuk, "Saya permisi, Presdir!" serunya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Yunho tersenyum ketika Changmin memasuki ruang makan di drom TVXQ. Ia duduk sambil terdiam dan menunggu Yunho selesai memasak. Memang semenjak Jaejoong meninggalkan TVXQ bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Yunho lah yang menggantikan Jaejoong dalam segala hal.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika Changmin hanyalah diam dengan wajah letih. Pemuda itu terlihat frustasi.

"Ya, Ayah! Kimchi lagi? Aku bosan!" seru Hero membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum ke arah Hero lalu duduk di depannya, "Hari ini makan kimchi dulu, ne! Besok kita makan di luar. Ayah janji!"

"Tapi Hero bosan, Hero ingin-"

"Kenapa kau cerewet, eoh!" bentak Changmin membuat ke dua orang di depannya terlonjak kaget.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur ada yang mau memasakkan makan malam untuk anak haram sepertimu."

Changmin lelah. Bukan tubuhnya, akan tetapi perasaannya. Ia meruntuki kalimat yang telah keluar itu, namun tetap saja kata demi kata terlontar membuat Hero menangis.

"Hiks..." satu isakan keluar dari bibir Hero. Ia takut. Selama ini papanya tak pernah membentaknya.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS BOCAH! KAU-"

"Changmin-ah! Kau membuat Hero ketakutan," potong Yunho. Ia tidak tahan melihat sikap Changmin, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tanpa berkata apa pun, ia beranjak dari kursi lalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Yunho berdiri dari kursi. Direngkuhnya tubuh gemetaran Hero ke dalam pelukannya. Hero masih syok. Tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya membentaknya. Yunho menggendong Hero ke kamarnya. Kamar yang dulu pernah ditempati Jaejoong.

Dibaringkan olehnya tubuh Hero ke tempat tidur. Mencoba menenangkan bocah yang telah di anggap anaknya sendiri, agar mau berhenti menangis.

"Hero tidur dulu saja, ya!"

Hero menarik tangan besar Yunho, ketika laki-laki bermata musang itu hendak pergi.

"Ayah!" serunya masih dengan isakan.

"Iya!" Yunho tersenyum lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Hero.

"Apa maksud Papa tentang anak haram? Kenapa Papa marah?"

Hati Yunho mencelos. Bisa-bisanya Changmin mengatakan kalimat yang belum sepantasnya di dengar oleh anak sekecil Hero.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Papa hanya lelah hari ini, makanya bicara melantur."

"Ayah mencintaiku, kan?" Hero semakin mengeratkan pegangan di pergelangan tangan Yunho.

"Tentu saja Ayah mencintaimu!" Yunho mengusap kening Hero dengan tangannya yang bebas, "sekarang Hero tidur dulu, ne!"

Yunho masih mengelus kening Hero hingga ia mendengar suara nafas teratur Hero yang perlahan tertidur. Ia menyelimuti Hero ketika cengkeraman di tangannya terlepas. Kenapa harus Hero yang tersakiti? Kenapa bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa yang harus menanggung semua ini? Yunho memejamkan mata mengingat hari itu. Kenapa harus terjadi?

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

"Changmin-ah!" seru Yunho setelah membuka kamar Changmin. Ia berjalan mendekati Changmin, yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang membelakanginya sambil meremas rambut.

"Ia memang anak haram. Anak haram Kim Jaejoong, Hyung!" ujar Changmin membuat langkah Yunho terhenti.

"Changmin-ah!"

"Dan Presdir tidak suka jika aku menyayangi anak mantan artisnya."

"Changmin-ah!"

Bagi Changmin, semua itu terlalu menyakitkan hatinya.

"Changmin-ah!"

"Dan seharusnya dunia tahu, KIM JAEJOONG PUNYA ANAK HARAM YANG IA TELANTARKAN BEGITU SAJA."

"Changmin-ah!" seru Yunho lagi. Ia tidak tahan lagi mendengar suara parau Changmin. Tanpa sadar ia menaiki ranjang lalu memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Jaejoong tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Aku lelah!"

"Bukankah dari awal kita sudah berjanji untuk merawat Hero?"

Mendengar Changmin kembali menggumamkan kalimat menyesakkan itu, Yunho meraih dagu Changmin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Membuat Changmin melotot tidak percaya.

"Hero lebih membutuhkan kita, mengerti!"

Dan Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Changmin membuka pintu kamar Hero. Ia berjalan mendekati putranya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Tak seharusnya ia membentak bocah itu. Tak seharusnya ia membuat bocah itu ketakutan. Dan benar kata Yunho, Hero memang lebih membutuhkan dirinya ketimbang Jaejoong.

Changmin mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Hero. Memperhatikan wajah pucat yang sedang menutup mata. Kenapa harus mirip Jaejoong? Kenapa tidak mirip sedikitpun dengan orang yang telah mengandung Hero?

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Hero. Ia mengernyit merasakan dinginnya kulit wajah Hero.

"Hero yah!" seru Changmin sambil menepuk pipi Hero. Namun tidak ada respon dari bocah itu.

"Hero yah!" Changmin menahan nafas. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"_HYUNG_ ... HERO!" teriaknya lalu mengangkat tubuh lemas itu. Hal yang paling ia takutkan adalah kehilangan Hero.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Maaf saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ada, karena jawabannya akan ada di setiap Chapter selanjutnya. Tapi saya berterima kasih karena ff JaeMin ini bisa diterima dengan baik.

Thank's to:

elleinakartika. devyanti, Galaxy YunJae shiho kun, xxx, JaeminLove, mochi, Guest, roma, hana, jm


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin meremas rambutnya sembari menunduk. Ia terduduk di kursi di samping ranjang inap Hero. Sudah hampir tiga jam, namun bocah itu masih tetap setia menutup mata. Changmin menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini, sekali pun Yunho mencoba menyakinkan Changmin, jika semua terjadi karena keadaan Hero yang menurun.

Namun dokter Park mengatakan jika bocah itu agak syok, hingga mempengaruhi jantungnya. Dan itu yang membuat Changmin merasa bersalah. Changmin semakin kuat meremas rambutmya. Ia hampir saja membunuh putra sematawayangnya.

.

.

.

JaeMin Fanfiction

Present

With All My Heart © Ran Hime

DBSK © Themselves

Healing for Myself © Kim Jaejoong

Genre: Drama, Hurt/comfort

Rate: M

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc

Ini hanyalah fanfiksi.

Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita.

Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata.

Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

Yoochun berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit Seoul. Ia datang di pagi buta setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Hero masuk ke rumah sakit. Yoochun terus berlari dan mengabaikan asmanya yang mulai terasa. Ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Changmin.

Yoochun berhenti di depan kamar 1114. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang hampir hilang itu, lalu perlahan membuka pintu kamar Hero. Ia mendekat dan bisa melihat bocah kesayangannya tengah memejamkan mata dengan bantuan selang pernafasan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hero, _Hyung_?" tanya Yoochun ketika ia telah sampai di samping Yunho. Leader TVXQ itu menggeleng. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin dengan kondisi Hero. Ini ketiga kalinya bocah itu seperti ini selama lima tahun. Harusnya bocah itu sedikit lebih kuat seiring bertambahnya usia.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Ia tahu, tanpa jawaban dari Yunho seharusnya ia sudah mengerti bagaimana keadaan Hero.

Ruangan VIP itu terasa sepi. Pertanyaan dari Yoochun seakan tertelan kesunyian. Tidak ada yang berbicara dan itu membuat Yoochun sedikit menggeram.

"_Hyung_?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau Hero anak Haram!" seru Changmin membuat Yoochun terkejut, "semua salah _hyung_mu!" lanjutnya lantas berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik menatap Yoochun tajam.

"KAU!"

"Semua ini takkan terjadi kalau saja _hyung_mu-"

"Shim Changmin! Kau kira Hyung tak menderita selama ini, heh!" teriak Yoochun memotong ucapan Changmin.

Sejujurnya ia lelah dengan sikap Changmin yang selalu menyalahkan Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong tahu tentang Hero, mungkin ia akan setuju dengan sikap Changmin. Tapi selama ini Jaejoong tidak mengetahui perihal tentang keberadaan Hero.

"Kau selalu saja menyalahkan Jae _hyung_. Dari awal kami bertiga ingin agar Jae hyung tahu, tapi kau menolaknya. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau lebih berhak atas Hero. Tapi sekarang ..."

"Jika kau lelah, kau bisa menyerahkan Hero kepadaku!"

"Kau kira Hero barang, eoh!" Changmin melangkah mendekati Yoochun, hingga Yoochun dapat melihat dengan jelas mata Changmin memerah.

"Kau yang memulai semua, Shim Changmin!"

"Aku, aku dan selalu aku yang disalahkan!" bentaknya dihadapan Yoochun.

"Semua juga tidak akan seperti ini, jika dari awal kau bersedia mengatakan bahwa Jae hyung punya anak dari-"

"CUKUP! Kubilang hentikan!" ucap Yunho yang jadi penonton dari drama memuakkan itu. Disini tidak ada yang salah, karena rasa egoislah yang perlu dipersalahkan. Dan ia tidak bisa membela salah satu dari mereka. Karena pada kenyataannya, dia juga telah ikut andil dari permasalahan ini.

.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo.

.

.

.

Junsu memijat keningnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya tak kunjung reda, meski ia telah meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala. Ia menatap ponselnya, di sana, di layar ponsel itu tengah menyajikan sebuah foto Yoochun dan Junho. Ia selalu menyangkal kenyataan jika Yoochun perlahan mulai berpaling ke Junho. Ia enggan menerima kenyataan, jika hubungannya dengan Yoochun mulai retak setelah kakaknya pindah ke management dimana ia bernaung dalam karir.

Salahkah keputusannya dua tahun yang lalu? Dengan suka cita, ia mengajak Junho untuk ikut bergabung dengan managementnya. Ketika itu, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah agar ia bisa lebih punya waktu dengan sang kakak. Bukan malah seperti ini.

Drrttt ... Drrttt

Junsu mengambil ponselnya di meja ketika ada panggilan masuk. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat nama Yunho tertera di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya, Hyung!"

"APA?"

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, ia langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit Seoul. Ah, bocah itu ... Shim Youngwoong memang selalu menjadi bocah kesayangan mantan anggota TVXQ.

.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo.

.

.

.

"Ayah!" seru Hero lirih. Ia membuka matanya berharap menemukan Yunho di sampingnya. Namun bukan sang ayah yang ia lihat, melainkan papanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hero yah!" Changmin tersenyum melihat Hero yang sudah siuman. Ia mencium kening Hero, "Papa minta maaf."

"Papa sudah tidak lelah?" tanyanya sembari menyentuh kedua pipi Changmin yang ada di hadapannya, "Papa jangan terlalu keras kerjanya. Hero takut papa kelelahan seperti kemarin dan membuat Hero takut." ia hanyalah bocah 6 tahun yang selalu percaya perkataan ayahnya. Ia percaya apa yang dikatakan Yunho tentang papanya. Changmin kelelahan hingga bicara aneh-aneh.

"Maafkan papa, hero yah!" Changmin memegang kedua tangan mungil Hero dan menciumnya, "Papa akan menuruti perkataan Hero. Papa tidak akan bekerja terlalu keras, agar Papa tidak membuat Hero takut."

Bocah itu tersenyum, "Saranghae, Papa!"

"Nado!" balas Changmin. Ia melepaskan tangan Hero lalu mengacak helaian hitam di kening Hero.

"Hero lapar, Papa! Ayah bilang akan mengajak makan di luar!" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nanti setelah Hero sembuh. Papa akan menemui dokter dulu. Hero istirahat dulu."

Changmin dapat melihat senyum di wajah pucat putranya lalu bangkit dari kursi. Ia keluar dari kamar Hero dan menuju ke ruangan Dokter Park.

.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo.

.

.

.

Presdir Baek berhenti bicara ketika ia melihat Jaejoong nampak terdiam melamun. Tidak seperti biasanya Jaejoong terlihat tidak berkosentrasi dalam membahas persiapan konsernya nanti.

"Jaejoong ah, kau kenapa?"

Jaejoong tergragap mendengar itu. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika ia kepergok melamun dalam rapat.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Presdir Baek khawatir, "Kita bisa menunda rapat ini."

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Apa aku bisa meminta satu hal, _hyung_?"

"Katakan saja!"

"Untuk konser pembukaan _Come Back_ nanti-" Jaejong terlihat sedikit ragu mengutarakan keinginannya, "aku berharap TVXQ bisa ikut tampil."

Presdir Baek cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong meminta hal tersebut. Meskipun perselisihan dengan SME sudah usai, bukan berarti Presdir SM itu akan membiarkan Jaejoong sepanggung dengan artisnya. Apalagi duo TVXQ.

Presdir Baek tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan mengusahankannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" seru Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang tidak biasa.

.

.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan pahlawanku, eoh?" Yoochun mengambil kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang Hero.

"Hero sudah sembuh, Paman! Tapi Papa tidak membiarkan Hero pulang. Hero bosan di sini," ucap Hero panjang lebar dengan sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun tersenyum, "Tapi Hero memang masih harus dirawat."

Hero menghela nafas, "Paman sama saja dengan Papa dan Ayah."

Yoochun terdiam mendengar kata Ayah dan papa keluar dari bibir bocah kecil itu. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan selembar photo dari balik jasnya.

"Hero yah!" ujarnya lirih sambil menyerahkan photo tersebut.

"Ini photo siapa, Paman?" Hero menerima photo tersebut lalu memandangnya.

"Itu Kim Jaejoong!"

"Benarkah?" teriak Hero girang, "Penyanyi itu?"

Yoochun mengernyit, "Kau tahu dia, Hero yah?"

"Papa sering memutar lagunya diam-diam." terang Hero dengan ceria. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak lalu mencoba menyanyikan lagu yang sering papanya putar itu, _"sarang sarang nal beorigo gan sarang."_

Yoochun mengelus rambut Hero dan memandang wajah yang nampak senang itu.

"Kau mengenalnya, Paman?"

"Iya!" Yoochun kembali terdiam, "Hero yah, jika kukatakan bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah-"

"Apa yang coba kau katakan pada Hero, _Hyung_?"

Ucapan seseorang di ambang pintu memotong ucapan Yoochun. Yochun menoleh ke ambang pintu sesaat lalu kembali menatap Hero.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Thank's to:

Flowerinyou, ClouDyRyeoRez, mochi, xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Junsu berjalan mendekati Yoochun. Pandangannya seolah meminta penjelasan atas kalimat Yoochun tadi. Ia tidak berharap Yoochun berniat membuka kenyataan yang lima tahun ini mereka jaga. Yoochun tidak punya hak untuk itu. Dan lagi Hero masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui semua.

"Apa yang coba kau katakan pada Hero, Yoochun ah?" Junsu kembali melontarkan kalimat tanya dengan ragu.

"Apa yang seharusnya Hero ketahui!" ucap Yoochun sembari berdiri.

"Kau tidak berhak-"

"Lalu siapa yang berhak? Changmin? Atau Yunho _hyung_?" Yoochun menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia lelah, ia bosan bersikap dingin kepada Jaejoong. Ia harus mengatakan semuanya, karena sampai kapanpun Changmin akan menutup mulutnya.

_._

_._

_._

_JaeMin Fanfiction_

_Present_

_With All My Heart © Ran Hime_

_DBSK and other cast © Themselves_

_M Rated_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_JaeMin_

_AU, Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_Ini hanyalah fanfiksi._

_Segala sikap dan sifat tokoh ditulis demi alur cerita._

_Dan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan kehidupan mereka di dunia nyata._

_Bijaklah dalam menilai sesuatu hal._

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

Presdir Lee tersenyum meremehkan. Mimpi apa Presdir Baek mendatangi dirinya dengan kontrak senilai 50 juta won. Ia tidak menyangka perusahaan kecil itu mempunyai uang banyak, sehingga berani mengundang salah satu artisnya untuk menjadi salah satu tamu di konser Jaejoong. Ia semakin meremehkan ketika ia berpikir jika uang itu adalah milik salah satu mantan artisnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" ujar Presdir Lee sombong.

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Karena akan ada artis dari beberapa agensi yang bersedia berpartisipasi." Presdir Baek menatap Presdir Lee santai, "Dan aku pikir kau yang akan rugi jika menolaknya," sindir Presdir Baek.

Presdir Baek berdiri dari kursi, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Presdir Lee hanya diam dan tidak berniat membalas jabatan tangannya. Presdir Baek tersenyum sembari menarik tangannya lalu membungkuk.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya, Presdir Lee! Saya permisi."

Presdir Baek menegakkan kembali badannya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Presdir Lee . Ia tahu, Presdir Lee tidak akan menyia-nyiakan uang 50 juta won yang ia tawarkan.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Yoochun masih memandang Junsu dingin. Perselisihan itu kian memanas. Sejujurnya, mengatakan kenyataan kepada Hero bisa mengurangi bebannya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong disalahkan oleh publik ketika masalah ini mencuat nanti. Demi Tuhan, _hyung_nya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hero.

Jika saja sejak awal Changmin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Hero memang sudah seharusnya tahu jika Kim Jaejoong adalah ayahnya!"

Mata Junsu melebar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yoochun saat ini. Bisa-bisanya pria itu benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Tidakkah Yoochun sadar jika Hero ada di belakangnya dan menyimak kalimat yang mereka ucapkan?

"Yoochun ah!"

"Dan harusnya Shim Changmin tidak egois dengan menutupi kenyataan ini."

"Yoochun ah!"

"Aku lelah menyembunyikan semua ini. Sudah saatnya Jaejoong _hyung_ tahu siapa Hero. Shim Youngwoong adalah PUTRANYA!" teriak Yoochun tanpa sadar.

"Apa maksudmu, Paman?"

Suara Hero di belakangnya membuat Yoochun terkejut. Ia menutup mata ketika ia baru sadar jika ia benar-benar telah mengatakan hal itu di depan Hero.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar inap Hero. Ia tersenyum sembari menenteng sekeranjang buah-buahan kesukaan putranya. Ia berharap keadaan bocah itu benar-benar membaik. Sedikit lagi Yunho membuka pintu, namun tangannya berhenti ketika mendengar suara Hero dari balik pintu.

"Apa maksudmu paman? Kim Jaejoong ..."

Dengan kasar Yunho membuka pintu. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri dua mantan _patner_nya itu. Keranjang di tangannya telah terjatuh di depan pintu.

"Apa maksud kalian datang ke sini?" Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun dan Junsu.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan atas kedatangan Yunho, Yoochun kembali menatap Hero. Ia enggan berurusan dengan Yunho.

"Siapa yang mengatakannya?"

"_Hyung_!" Junsu sedikit takut ketika melihat amarah di mata Yunho. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama Yunho, tidak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Yunho semarah itu.

"Hero memang seharusnya tahu!"

Yunho mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Apakah Yoochun tidak berpikir tentang kondisi Hero yang bisa saja kembali turun. Ia bersiap melayangkan pukulannya, namun Junsu menahannya. Yunho benar-benar marah. Ia terus saja meronta hendak memukul Yoochun.

"Kumohon _Hyung_! Kita tak seharusnya bertengkar."

Yunho semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika mendengar kalimat Junsu. Seharusnya Yoochun berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakan kebenaran tentang Hero.

"KALIAN JAHAT! AYAH JAHAT!" teriak Hero di ambang pintu.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah Hero. Ia nampak bodoh ketika tidak menyadari putranya telah turun dari ranjang, dan berlari ke arah pintu. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya. Lima tahun mengurus Hero, inilah kali pertama putranya berkata sekejam itu.

"Hiks ... Ayah jahat. Kalian jahat," teriak Hero lalu berlari meninggalkan kamar inapnya.

"Yak, _Hyung_! Ayo kejar Hero!"

Junsu yang sejak awal tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam pertengkaran itu, langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar Hero.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

"Mana Yunho?" tanya Presdir Lee ketika di hadapannya hanya berdiri Changmin.

"_Hyung_ masih di rumah sakit."

"Lagi-lagi!" gumam Presdir Lee, "itu pekerjaan untuk kalian berdua," lanjutnya sembari melempar berkas-berkas ke atas meja di depannya.

Changmin mengambil berkas tersebut. Keningnya mengernyit ketika melihat nama C-Jes nampak jelas tertera di halaman awal. Ia menatap Presdir Lee tanpa berniat membaca lebih lanjut isi kontrak tersebut.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

"Bukannya kau memang ingin sepanggung lagi dengan dia."

"Tapi Presdir?"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pekerjaan itu, Max!" Presdir Lee bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Changmin, "bekerjalah secara _profesional_!"

Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Presdir Lee memang selalu seenaknya. Dulu, pria itu selalu menghalangi dirinya dan Yunho untuk bertemu dengan mantan patnernya itu. Tapi sekarang, di saat ia enggan bertemu dengan Jaejoong, ia malah harus menyetujui kontrak 50 juta won.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

"Paman, antarkan aku ke alamat ini!" pinta Hero kepada sopir taksi yang ia tumpangi, sembari menyodorkan photo Jaejoong.

Sopir itu menerima photo tersebut, lalu membaca tulisan di balik photo itu. Dahinya mengernyit sesaat lalu menatap bocah kecil yang terlihat pucat di jok belakang.

"Daerah ini cukup jauh."

Mengerti maksud dari sopir taxi tersebut, Hero melepas arlogi di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia berpikir, pasti sopir di depannya mengira ia tidak bisa membayar taksi yang ia tumpangi.

"Kata ayah, jam ini bernilai mahal." Hero menyodorkan jam tangan pemberian dari ayahnya.

Sopir tersebut menerima jam tangan itu dengan ragu. Ia melirik Hero sesaat. Bocah itu terlihat semakin pucat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, sesekali sopir itu melirik Hero dari kaca kecil di depannya. Hero nampak memejamkan matanya dan seperti tertidur. Sopir itu merasa khawatir, ketika Hero tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari duduknya. Membuat sopir itu melajukan taksinya lebih cepat.

Sesampainya di depan rumah yang terlihat megah itu, sopir tersebut memencet tombol bel yang ada di samping gerbang. Ia terus saja memencetnya dengan tidak sabar. Lama, namun gerbang mewah itu tidak juga terbuka. Hingga sopir itu merasa semakin cemas.

"Tuan Kim ada?" tanyanya kepada petugas keamanan yang membukakan gerbang.

"Anda siapa dan ada perlu apa?"

"Seorang bocah memintaku mengantarkan dia kesini. Tetapi dia pingsan dan saya tidak tahu siapa dia," ujarnya dengan raut bingung, "mungkin tuan Kim tahu siapa bocah itu."

"Maaf! Tapi tuan Kim tidak berkenan menerima tamu sembarangan."

"Saya mohon! Anak itu terlihat sakit."

"Baiklah! Anda tunggu sebentar."

Petugas itu kembali ke dalam dan menuju pos jaganya untuk menghubungi kediaman Jaejoong.

.

ooO~Ran Hime~Ooo

.

"Tuan Kim!" seru sopir itu sembari membungkuk.

Jaejoong balas membungkuk, lalu kembali menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum.

Setelah menjelaskan kedatangannya, sopir itu mengantarkan Jaejoong ke taksinya. Ia membuka pintu jok belakang taksinya, hingga nampak tubuh Hero yang telah merosot.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat kondisi Hero. Ia segera masuk ke dalam taksi itu dan membenahi posisi duduk Hero. Dari baju bocah itu, Jaejoong yakin jika Hero lari dari rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah Changmin begitu _protective_ terhadap putranya? Lalu bagaimana bisa Hero ada di depan rumahnya.

"Bocah itu meminta saya mengantarnya kesini," ujar sopir itu, "dan dia menyerahkan photo anda."

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang. Ia meraih selembar photo dirinya dari sopir itu. Jaejoong kembali berpikir. Darimana Hero bisa mendapatkan alamat rumahnya?

"Dan dia memberikan jam tangannya sebagai bayaran. Maaf, saya tidak bisa menerimanya."

"saya yang akan membayar taksi ini," seru Jaejoong sembari mengambil jam tangan Hero, "tolong antar kami ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Sopir itu mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke jok depan untuk kembali melajukan taksinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong berusaha menyadarkan Hero. Ia menepuk lembut pipi Hero.

"Hero yah, bangunlah!"

"_Appa_!" seru Hero masih dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia menggeliat tidak tenang sebelum membuka matanya, "_APPA_!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Jaejoong, "_Appa_!"

Jaejoong terpaku dalam pelukan Hero. Perlahan tangannya membalas pelukan Hero. Dalam hati pertanyaan kembali muncul. Siapa Shim Youngwoong sebenarnya?

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Maaf baru bisa update, walau ini publish ulang, namun ada beberapa scene yang saya ubah dan membuat saya sedikit kesulitan untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya.

Semoga masih ada yang ingat dengan ff ini.

Sekedar penjelasan agar tidak sulit membedakan panggilan Hero terhadap JaeMinYun.

JaeJoong: Appa

Changmin: Papa

Yunho: Ayah

Saya berterima kasih kepada kalian yang masih bersedia membaca Ff JaeMin ini ^^

.

Balasan Review:

_LuBaekShipper_: coba tonton fanvid JaeMin, saya pikir pasti anda akan lebih tertarik dengan pair ini. Sedikit rekomendasi, fanvid Heart diversion bagus lho ^^

_Rainy0218_: maaf kalau kemarin dihapus tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu. Saya pikir tidak ada yg tertarik dg ff ini. Pasti dilanjut kok ff ini ^^

_dee6002_: Mungkin sekedar selingan saja, kok ^^

_afifah. kulkasnyachangmin: _Ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf lama ^^

_xxx_: Udah kejawab, kan? Ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca ff ini ^^

_Jeremmy Kim_: Hehe ... Masih rahasia ^^

_Flowerinyou_: Udah dikasih tahu kok sama Yoochun ^^

_mochi_: nanti ada alasannya kok kenapa hubungan Yoochun-Changmin jadi renggang, dan itu juga ada hubungannya sama Hero

_akiramia44_: itu apa? O.O

.

Thank's To:

LuBaekShipper, Rainy0218, dee6002, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, xxx, Jeremmy Kim, Flowerinyou, mochi, akiramia44.

.

Next chapter

.

"Paman Yoochun bilang, Kim Jaejoong adalah _appa_ Hero."

"Apa?"

.

.

"Hero ... Kau dimana?"

"Kita pasti menemukan Hero, Changmin-ah!"

.

.

"Jika dia putramu, lalu siapa ibunya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _Hyung_!"

"Kau pasti ingat pernah tidur dengan seseorang."

"Tidak ada wanita yang pernah tidur denganku."

.

.

"Katakan dimana putraku?"

"Dia tidak ada disini."

"Jelas-jelas sopir itu mengatakan putraku pergi ke rumahmu."

.

.


End file.
